Anomaly detection is used to identify items, events, or traffic that exhibit behavior that does not conform to an expected pattern or data. Anomaly detection systems may, for example, learn normal activity and take action for behavior that deviates from what is learned as normal behavior.
The Domain Name System (DNS) is used for the translation of domain names to network addresses. Many different types of DNS attacks are used by malicious entities to direct a user to a malicious server. Misuse of DNS infrastructure may also open a way to transfer data from a restricted area.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.